


He Already Knows That My Love Is Fire

by richietoaster



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: <-- CAN U BELIEVE THAT IS AN ACTUAL TAG, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Fluff, M/M, anyway he tells richie something eddie told him in confidence, boys being stupid about their feelings, but it was for a good cause, eddie "clapback" kaspbrak, oof i love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietoaster/pseuds/richietoaster
Summary: He’s never understood why he never wanted to be with a girl until he realizes that his feelings for Richie are everything but platonic.





	He Already Knows That My Love Is Fire

**Author's Note:**

> found this sitting in my google docs ready to go and untouched for like two weeks now  
> forgot i wrote this

Eddie Kaspbrak is an open book.

He likes sharing his happiness, or having people know he’s sad so he can be comforted, or seeing his friends’ faces when he gets overly-excited about something. Eddie likes to wear his heart on his sleeve.

That being said, his friends have never heard him speak a word to anyone about who he is madly in love with. Eddie refuses to tell them. He refuses to speak of it, even if they plead nicely.

All of his friends irritate him with the subject of it. Question after question after pleading and whining and badgering, Eddie starts to get really annoyed.

“Would you guys fucking drop it?” He spit out, glaring at all six of them. If a look could kill, they’d all be dead.

“We just wanted to know,” Ben shrugs, feeling guilty.

“Well, I have told you all countless times I don’t want to tell you.” Eddie slides his lunch across the table, suddenly not having an appetite. He crosses his arms and sighs.

“Drop it, you guys.. E-Eddie doesn’t have to tell u-us if he d-doesn’t want to..”

Eddie’s about to let out a _thank you,_ but Richie leans across the table and it makes his heart skip a few beats. He puts his elbows on the surface and leans his head on his hand, blinking rapidly, “Well, I for one, want to know. If anyone can get it out of our little Eds, it’s me.” Richie pokes Eddie’s stomach. Bill gives Eddie a knowing look, resulting in being glared at, as if Eddie were saying **_don’t say a fucking word._ **

“That is absolutely not true.” It is true, and that’s what scares him.

“It most certainly is.”

Eddie pushes Richie’s hand from where his head is resting, resulting in the said boy nearly smacking his face on the table.

“Thanks, Kaspbrak. Didn’t know you liked to be rough.” Eddie hears the smirk in Richie’s voice.

Eddie stands up, his chair screeching against the floor. “Piss off. You’re actual trash.” He stomps away angrily.

Richie calls after him, “They don’t call me trashmouth for nothing, Spaghetti!”

Eddie flips him off without turning around.

 

So, Eddie is in love with garbage, sue him.

He’s not used to feeling anything like this, so of course he’s scared. Of course he doesn’t want to talk about it. Can he really be blamed? It’s not like he’s ever had a crush on another boy before, so he doesn’t have anything to compare it to. When he thinks about how many girls he’s had ‘crushes’ on, it’s nothing like his feelings toward Richie. So, is he gay? Richie-sexual? Questioning? Bisexual?

His head spins and his head is going blank and before he knows it, he’s running into the men’s room and throwing up into the nearest open stall. Eddie leans back against the stall door and groans. He doesn’t care what he is at this point, he just knows that he kind of really wants to kiss his best friend. The thought makes him dry heave.

 

“E-Eddie?” Bill’s voice echoes in the bathroom, “Where are you?”

“Third.. Stall,” Eddie pukes between his words.

“You wanna unlock the door for me?”

“No, I don’t want to throw up on you.”

“Fair,” Bill chuckles. “What’s g-going on?”

“Like you don’t already know. I saw the look you were giving me. I know you know.” Eddie sighs, resting his head against the stall wall.

“I’m n-not going to make fun of- of you for it. You can t-talk t-to me, you know.” Bill reaches out between the gap underneath the door to touch Eddie’s leg.

“Bill, I’m in love with Richie.”

“I know, and it’s okay.”

“Please don’t tell him.”

There’s a silence that fills the air until Bill replies, “Yeah.. I won’t.”

Eddie tries not to think anything of it, stopping the conversation, not wanting Bill to ask any questions. “I think I’m going to go home. I’m not feeling too good.”

“That’s o-okay.. You got to take c-care of y-yourself.”

“I know.. Will you walk me to the office?”

Bill squeezes Eddie’s ankle, “Of course.”

* * *

 

Eddie unlocks his front door and steps inside, kicking his shoes off.

“Eddie?”

“Yeah, ma?”

Mrs. Kaspbrak immediately rushes to her son, inspecting him. “Why are you home so early?”

“Early dismissal?”

Sonia narrows her eyes, “What happened?” She’s clearly not buying it.

“Geez, mom. It’s not a big deal. I.. got dehydrated and threw up. That’s all.” Eddie throws his bag into its spot next to the armchair and trudges himself upstairs, ignoring his mother’s calls.

* * *

 

Eddie thinks he’s going crazy. Yeah, that must be it. He’s going insane.

He tries to think of some pretty girl Stan had mentioned that is supposedly into him. Yet, he can’t seem to keep his mind off of Richie, can’t keep from drifting to the thoughts of wanting to kiss him. Which to him, is strange. Eddie has never desired to kiss anyone, more so a girl in his seventeen years of living. For a while, he thought something had been wrong with him. All of his friends gush about some girl in one of their classes who they’d been hitting up, snapchatting, instagramming, whatever. Eddie doesn’t care for it. He doesn’t care for girls, he doesn’t care about flirting with them, and he definitely doesn’t care to even think about kissing one.

He’s never understood why he never wanted to be with a girl until he realizes that his feelings for Richie are everything but platonic. He wants to kiss him everywhere, wants to put his hands on him in every direction.

Eddie groans at the thought, shaking his head, his thoughts away. He knows he shouldn’t be thinking about his best friend in this manner, he just can’t help it. He knows he’s in love with him, and he knows he would fall all over again, never changing a thing.

  


Mere hours later, his window is being propped open, and Eddie already wants to shove Richie out of it. He can’t do this right now, or he’s going to do something insanely fucking stupid.

Richie shakes out his hair, the wetness from the rain hitting Eddie’s face, probably doing it on purpose.

“You’re a little shit, Kaspbrak,” is the first thing Richie says,

“Excuse me?” Eddie’s a little bit taken back from his words.

“Is it true?”

Eddie raises his eyebrow, “I.. don’t know what you’re talking about?”

“Yes you do. You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

“Can you enlighten me, then?” Eddie challenges. “I have no fucking idea what you’re on about.”

“I talked to Bill after you left lunch today.”

Eddie’s face pales. “.. What did you say?”

“It’s not what I said, it’s what he said.”

Eddie looks away, knowing exactly what had been said, knowing fully aware that he’s going to kill Bill on Monday morning. Fucking traitor.

 

“Are you going to ask me what we talked about?”

Eddie shrugs, “I don’t think I want to know.”

Richie tells him anyway, “We talked about you. He told me that you’re in love with me.”

If Eddie’s ever been nervous before, he doesn’t think it’s felt anything like this. He wants to throw up again.

“Is it _true?”_

Eddie looks at the ceiling, avoiding the words that hang between them.

“Can you stop being like this for two fucking seconds, Eddie?”

“Like what?”

“Like you don’t hear me. Because I know you do and I came here to do something crazy but I’m not about to make a fool out of myself.” Richie shakes his head and purses his lips, backing toward the window, “maybe I should just leave. I knew it was too good to be true.”

This catches Eddie’s attention, “What? Too good to be true?”

“Yeah, there’s no way someone as gorgeous and lovely as you could love me back.”

Eddie takes two big steps toward the taller boy.

“You gonna push me out of the window now? Great, understandable.”

“Shut up, asshole.” Eddie pulls Richie in by a fistful of his shirt, until they’re chest to chest and pushes his lips against Richie’s. It’s chaste and sweet and everything that either of them could want in that moment.

Eddie supposes he’ll save the hot and lingering kisses for later.

Right now he just wants to be with Richie.

**Author's Note:**

> give me feedback !!!
> 
>  
> 
> richietoaster.tumblr.com


End file.
